Malas influencias, mejores amistades
by Shelikernr
Summary: Porque Yui tenía una amiga que entendía todos sus problemas, excepto cuando se trataba de chicos y menos si ese era Subaru. ¿Podría Tsuki convencer a Yui para que sea una mujer fuerte y tomar el toro por los cuernos?


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, vamos a poner un par de cosillas por aquí...**_

 _ **Hace mucho que no escribo algo con un personaje OC femenino, y más si este personaje tiene tantos desmadres en la cabeza (?) Así que, aquí vamos, nos metemos en un fic que sabemos que va a tener más desvergue que mis pantis.**_

 _ **[Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes pertenecen a Rejet, todos los creditos a esos ponjas que hacen personajes mojabragas para nuestra satisfacción (?)]**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo uno.**

 _Permiso para ser una chica._

* * *

Unos hombres les gritaron desde el otro lado de la calle y la chica de gafas les enseñó el indecente dedo del medio.

Yui la miraba escandalizada, para luego reírse y respirar. Le hacía sentirse más relajada. La muchacha de gafas es más alta que ella, robándole unos veinte centímetros, llevando su largo cabello alborotado y unos vaqueros negros. En su camiseta blanca se leía algo en inglés, aunque Yui no sabía lo que significaba. Saca un paquete de cigarrillos de su bulso y le ofrece uno a su pequeña acompañante, que rechaza con amabilidad. Lo enciende desde sus labios como cerezas.

Komori mira con ojos soñadores el humo que se perdía con el viento.

— Oye, Tsuki-chan… —comenzó a hablar la chica rubia, frotándose las manos sin dejar de ver el cielo—. ¿Podría ir esta noche a tu casa para quedarme a dormir?

 _Tsuki_ alzó las cejas, una señal de sorpresa que los lentes oscuros ocultaban.

— Oh, Yui, te he dicho que puedes llamarme sin el "chan", aunque te hace ver muy linda—su voz era sonora junto con su risa, como el rugido de un león—. Espera ¿De verdad?, ¿Por fin esos bastardos te dejan salir sin escolta?

El viento llegó con fuerza e hizo remover los cabellos de forma escandalosa, el uniforme de Yui volaba para arriba y ella tuvo que hacerse de todos los lados para no tener que quedar en ropa interior en plena calle. Su amiga, en cambio, parecía que recién se había despertado con cada mecha disparada hacia otro lado. Aunque parecía no importarle.

— ¡No les digas bastardos! Solo son un poco… controladores. Y si, le he pedido permiso a mi "tutor".

— Por lo que veo funcionó bien ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que ellos estaban mal. O sea, no puedes pedir permiso por ser chica y querer pasar tiempo con otras chicas ¡eso está absolutamente bien! ni que fueras a escaparte —rió con ganas y Yui también, aunque un poco nerviosa. Sí, claro, no escapar…—. Aunque hay algo que no encaja en esto… —se quitó las gafas, dejando ver unos ojos occidentales color miel muy desconfiados—. ¿De qué problema quieres hablar ahora, Komori?

 _"_ _Y ahí va de nuevo con su sexto sentido"_ pensó Yui, se puso defensiva al instante.

— ¿De qué hablas? Solamente quiero estudiar contigo y, no sé, tener una noche de chicas… —Tsuki la miró fijamente, entornando los ojos, hasta que Yui se puso tan colorada que tuvo que esquivar la mirada—. ¡E-está bien, ya no me mires así! —entrelazó sus dedos, eso fue lo que miró por los aburridos minutos que quedó en silencio, debatiendo consigo misma. Al final suspiró—. Bien… te contaré esta noche.

— ¡Pero si tenemos tiempo ahora, Yui!

Yui le sonrió, negando con la cabeza y señaló justo al frente de ellas. Tsuki se desanimó al instante, al ver el portón de la gran mansión erguirse a escasos metros de ellas.

— ¿Pasas por mí a las siete? —Yui parecía emocionada ¿quizás porque saldría por primera vez desde hace un tiempo? podría ser.

La chica de porte alto suspiró, se agachó lo suficiente para estar al alcance de la mejilla de Yui y la besó suavemente. Casi se ríe al ver a la chica rubia ruborizarse como tonta, y caminar rápidamente hacia su casa. Bueno, pensaba Tsuki, antes gritaba que no debía de hacer eso con ella. Un poco había mejorado. Con una sonrisa en los labios se dio vuelta para marcharse.

— ¡Mas te vale que estés lista para las siete!

* * *

— Eh… esto… ¿podrían por favor dejar de mirarse así…?

— Calla, Yui. Esto es una pelea entre el gafotas y yo.

Y Yui tuvo que callarse como otras veces ante esa silenciosa discusión sin sentido. Reiji tenía el ceño fruncido más pronunciado que de costumbre, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pendiente de la que parecía ser una chica demasiado alocada para su estilo vampirezco. Chasqueó la lengua cuando vio la ropa de la humana: tan solo unos shorts, un buzo negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unas zapatillas tan viejas que prometían romperse a cualquier tirón. Ah, totalmente vulgar y poco civilizado para él ¿De qué hogar para vagabundos venía esta chica?

Tsuki también miró feo a ese vampiro de cara amarga. Claro, aunque ella desconozca su inmortalidad, lo detestaba como nunca. Era un hombre tan amargado, tan corto de risa que siempre la miraba como si estuviese cubierta de basura. De alguna manera, cuando lo conoció, le pareció guapo y hasta intentó coquetearle. Luego conoció la oscura atmosfera que invadía a ese hombre e intentó evitarlo todo lo que pudo. Era demasiada seriedad para ella, además de que la miraba feo.

Por puro instinto le enseñó los dientes, aunque no tenía ni idea para que serviría eso si ni colmillos tenía para amenazarlo.

— Desearía ser un jodido animal para hacer que te cagues de miedo en este instante —murmuró la chica.

Reiji alzó las cejas. Oh si, más indignación de su parte, pensó Tsuki con sarcasmo. ¿Estaba bien darse sarcasmo a ella misma? Ya que…

— ¿Con esa boquita comes? —de forma irónica esa era una respuesta que no esperaba.

Yui, que estaba en el medio, iba a decir algo para que esos dos dejen lo infantil de la situación pero los pasos al frente de su amiga la hicieron callar. Quedando frente a frente, casi podía oler el aliento mentolado del Sakamaki.

— Con esta boquita como, y también puedo hacer muchas otras cosas—lo miró de arriba abajo con intención y puso las manos en sus caderas—. Oh, claro, cierto que no adivinarías lo que estoy diciendo porque nunca has estado con una mujer ¿no es así?

— ¡OOOOOOH! —los tres alzaron la vista siguiendo la voz chillona hasta que vieron a Laito en la ventana de arriba, fisgoneando la conversación —. ¡La amiga de Bitch-chan te bailó sabroso, Reiji!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y solo se escucharon las risas de Laito cuando Reiji suspiró, bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios. Parecía más avergonzado que humillado, aunque era mitad y mitad. Al menos eso veían las dos humanas un tanto anonadadas.

— La quiero esperando en la puerta de tu casa a las diez de la mañana en punto, ni más ni menos —miró a Yui de reojo y volvió a suspirar—. Uno de mis hermanos te irá a buscar.

Tsuki parpadeó, hizo una leve sonrisa y casi abriendo la boca para hacer algún comentario sarcástico que encendiera la mecha a la ira de Reiji. Sin embargo, Yui la tomó del brazo y casi la atraviesa con esos ojos rosados suplicantes. Ahora fue ella la que suspiró.

— Bien, bien. Supongo que debo darte mi dirección o algo así ¿no?

El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

— No hace falta —miró a Yui por última vez, esta le sonrió con dulzura—. No intentes nada raro, ¿de acuerdo? Te estaré esperando.

La humana asintió sin perder la sonrisa, Reiji puso los ojos en blanco. Se volteó y cerró la puerta en las narices de Tsuki. Otra vez, las ganas de golpearle en la cara aumentaron de manera acelerada.

Oh, pero ahora tenía a su amiga para ella sola y muchas horas para reír, jugar, maquillarse y hablar de esos asuntos que hacían a Yui desmayarse de vergüenza ¡estaba tan contenta! Debía de aprovecharlos al máximo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja miró a la pequeña rubia, que la veía de la misma manera.

Sin duda, esta sería la noche de chicas más intensa.

 ** _¡Continuará!_**

* * *

 ** _*Una chica de cabello largo aparece frente al ordenaror, toda sonriente y con una faldita en la mano*_**

— **_¡Hola! Mi nombre es Tsuki, que en japones significa "Luna". Desde hoy estaré con Loverghost (aunque ella antes se llamaba Shelikernr y era una pendeja...) para ayudarla con este nuevo fic._**

 ** _Bueno, como habrán leído, por mis ojos occidentales es obvio que no soy japonesa. Solo Yui puede llamarme así porque es mi amiga y porque cuando me conoció fue super amable conmigo ¡Pero no contaré nada de eso ahora! Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo ;)_**

 ** _¡Oh! pero no se alarmen por eso, seguramente mi creadora lo tendrá listo antes del proximo fin de semana. Ahora que tiene mucho más tiempo para estas cosas podrá seguir con sus actualizaciones ¡Estoy esperando tanto la continuación de Dos hermanos Un Sentimiento! *sonríe como boba*_**

 ** _*se escuchan pasos acercarse y Tsuki se caga de miedo*_**

 ** _¡Demonios, Sheli viene para acá! Ok, las veré pronto y espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia :D ¡Bye!_**

 ** _Oh, y no se olviden de dejar un review. Esa es una de las maneras para colaborar con la autora y darle tus buenos deseos con la historia, ¡si supieeran como sonreímos de felicidad al ver reviews en nuestros fics! Es asombroso._**

 ** _Ahora si, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**


End file.
